Chapter 72
Edogai (江渡ーくん, Edogai-kun) is the 72nd chapter of the Golden Kamuy manga. Synopsis In the dining room of the Edogai house, Tsurumi observes the dolls chanting to "kill him" as Edogai looms from behind with a knife ready to kill him. Tsurumi then speaks up saying that the dolls seem like they might start moving at any moment, startling Edogai. As he hesitates, Edogai's mother tells him not to belive his lies and that he is evil. As Tsurumi wonders about Edogai being the only one who can hear her voice, Edogai has a heated argument with his mother about how his father was killed and that he was castrated. In order to grab Edogai's attention, Tsurumi takes off his jacket, revealing Tsuyama's tattooed skin to Edogai, who is fascinated with it. Edogai and Tsurumi heads back to the workshop, and upon examining Tsuyama's skin, notes that Tsurumi might not have fleshed it sufficiently. As Edogai talks about the various methods on how to tan hides, Tsurumi asks him if he has any other outfits and that he'd love to see them. Edogai tries on several costumes to which Tsurumi praises, all the while his mother screaming that Tsurumi is just using him and that he's come to destroy their peaceful lives. Meanwhile, as Edogai and Tsurumi continues their their fashion show, Tsukishima is in the other building apparently disturbed by what he is seeing before noticing that Nikaidou has disappeared. Back in the Edogai dining room, Nikaidou is holding his brother's ear up to Edogai's mother ear and says that her ear won't work. Suddenly, he drops Youhei's ear into her clothing and attempts to retrieve it, messing up her corpse in the process. Just then, Edogai comes into the room full of exuberance and sees that Nikaidou is in an awkward position with his mother. As he yells at Nikaidou, Tsurumi puts his arm around his neck and gives him a gun to shoot at his mother. Edogai hears his mother's voice screaming at him not to do it, but also hears Tsurumi telling him that he needs to leave the nest, and because it was a twisted nest, he became twisted himself. Making his decision, Edogai shoots his mother and says that he can no longer hear her voice and that she died of a heart attack. He states that he should have settled things with her while she was stil alive and thanks Tsurumi. Afterwards, Nikaidou is banging on a drum made of human flesh and bones as Tsurumi and Edogai begins to dance in yet another skin costume, this time covered with tattoo. Tsurumi then woos Edogai telling him that he was inspired by the glove that he dropped and that he had to get the help of the genius artisan that made it. When Edogai asks what he can do to be of service to Tsurumi, he replies that the skins that the both of them are wearing are coded with a special meaning and that he wants for Edogai to create fake skins covered with fake tattoos. He says that they will produce multiple fakes of such high quality that only they could tell the difference, and that they will create a massive wave of confusion and chaos for the other parties also in the hunt for the tattooed skins Character Appearances (in order) *Tsurumi *Yasaku Edogai *Tsukishima *Kouhei Nikaidou *Saichi Sugimoto (cameo) *Asirpa (cameo) *Kiroranke (cameo) *Hyakunosuke Ogata (cameo) *Tatsuma Ushiyama (cameo) *Shinpachi Nagakura (cameo) *Toshizou Hijikata (cameo) *Yoshitake Shiraishi (cameo) Category:Chapters Category:Volume 8